


All I Want For Christmas?

by kate882, larryspangel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882, https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko gets invited to Takao's beginning of Summer party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exuberant_imperfection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exuberant_imperfection/gifts).



> You weren't having the best day earlier, so I wanted to cheer you up with some aokuro!

Kuroko entered Takao’s house and made his way through the crowd of people. Takao wanted to have a beginning of Summer party, much to Midorima’s protests. Of course, Midorima being the whipped boyfriend he is, gave in and decided to help host the party. That’s what brought Kuroko here, making his way through the sea of drunk teenagers. 

“Hey, Tet-chan!” Takao shouted, running up to him. “Welcome to the party; have a drink!”

Kuroko took the drink from Takao’s hands and took a sip. “Um, what is this?”

“I’m not sure exactly, I think Kasamatsu threw it together in the kitchen?”

“That’s...comforting. Anyways, do you know where Aomine-kun is?” Kuroko asked, looking around.

“Last time I saw him, Ryo-chan was trying to get him onto the dance floor. It’s just across from the kitchen.” 

“Okay, cool, thanks,” Kuroko said, as he started off to find Aomine. 

“Aomine-kun.” Kuroko said as greeting when he found the other, offering the drink to him since he wasn’t interested in finding out what it was. 

Aomine took the drink from Kuroko and took a sip, scrunching up his face at the taste. “Um Tetsu, what is this?”

“No idea.” Kuroko replied with a shrug. 

“That’s...comforting. By the way, if you see Kise, please hide me. He has been trying to make me dance and I am not dancing.”

“Not dancing with him or with anybody? Because he might leave you alone if you’re dancing with someone else, and I’m not tall enough to hide you.” 

“Are you offering me a dance?” Aomine asked, smirking. 

“I was not. I can’t dance.” Kuroko answered, taking a step back. 

“Come on, it’s not hard. I’ll lead you through it,” Aomine said, grabbing Kuroko’s hand and dragging him onto the dance floor.

“I did not agree to this.” Kuroko tried to dig heels into the carpet, but it didn’t really work, and soon he was no longer on carpet as he was on a makeshift dancefloor wishing he was stronger than Aomine so that he could get out of his grip and leave. 

“Too late,” Aomine said, flashing him a grin. He reached down to wrap his arms around Kuroko’s waist. “All you need to do is swing your hips like this.” Aomine proceeded to move his hips to the beat of the music.

Kuroko hesitated, but reached up to wrap his arms around Aomine’s shoulders, trying to imitate his movements. 

“See, you got this!” The music suddenly changed to a slower R&B song and more people made their way onto the dance floor. Aomine looked over to see Takao attempting to grind on the blushing Midorima and then looked to the other side to see some other teenagers basically having sex on the dance floor. “Fuck it,” he said under his breath and pulled Kuroko closer, grinding up against him.

Kuroko’s eyes widened, and he stared frozen up at Aomine for a moment before hesitantly reciprocating. 

Aomine smirked and reached down to grab Kuroko’s ass as he grinded into him, keeping up with the beat of the music. 

Kuroko’s face was heating up, but he hoped that the low lighting would hide it. 

“Tet-chan, Aho-chan, look up!” Takao said loudly, having appeared next to them. 

Aomine looked up, pissed off that Takao had interrupted what was going on, when he saw what he was holding. “Um, is that mistletoe?”

“Yep!” Takao said with a grin. 

“You do know it’s summer, right?” Aomine asked, confused.

“Hella,” Takao said with a nod. “You do know how this works, right? You’re supposed to kiss now.” 

“Takao-kun, why do you even have that?”

“Spirit of summer or something.” Takao waved it off. 

“That doesn’t even make any sense. How much did you have to drink?” Aomine asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“None. 100% sober,” Takao declared. 

“I lost count of how much he drank after five shots,” Midorima said, trying to pull Takao away from them with no success. 

“Nooooo. Shin-chan!!!! They have to kiss!” Takao protested. 

“I-I um, I mean...it is a tradition, Tetsu, right?” Aomine asked, rubbing the back of his head, nervously. 

“Not at this time of year it isn’t,” Kuroko replied, but stood on his toes to give Aomine a chaste kiss. 

“Hmm...was that a kiss? It was pretty short, so I couldn’t exactly tell. I think you should give me another one, just so I can confirm that you indeed kissed me,” Aomine said, smirking at Kuroko.

Kuroko rolled his eyes, but leaned up and kissed Aomine again, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he started moving his mouth against Aomine’s. 

Aomine kissed back, softly biting Kuroko’s bottom lip. 

Takao let out a wolf whistle, causing the two to pull apart. “Takao-kun, I think you’ve had enough to drink,” Kuroko said, keeping his arms around Aomine. 

“I personally think that his drinking worked out nicely tonight,” Aomine said, smiling, before leaning down to peck Kuroko on the lips. 

“True, but I don’t think he needs to pull out more christmas decorations,” Kuroko replied. 

“That’s true. Besides, I already have all I want for Christmas now,” Aomine told Kuroko, shooting him a wink.


End file.
